Pitch's Little Pet
by UmbrellaEl
Summary: Pitch couldn't control himself, He wanted Jack. / Smutty one shot, Enjoy! Warning: Contains what can be bondage and smut, of course


Pitch couldn't control himself, He wanted Jack.

He didn't care if he was a guardian, And that the other guardians would kill him if he touched him. He just wanted him.  
"Let me go!" The spirit struggled in shadow restraints.  
"Tsk tsk.. Jack." Pitch said with a grin.

Jack struggled again, Pulling and pushing. He groaning, Giving up after only a few attempts.  
"What are you going to do? Scare me?! I'm not afraid of you!" Jack screamed in Pitchs face.  
"You will be afraid of me after i'm finished with you." Pitch snarled.

For a moment, Jack was confused. He knew what was going on as soon as a shadow went into his pants, Rubbing against his cock.  
He forced himself to held back moans. His face was red and sweaty, Something rare in the winter spirit. "P-Pitch! Stop it! Ah!" Jack moaned as a shadow rubbed the head of his cock.

Pitch watched as Jack struggled with the restraints, While failing at holding back moans.

Jack's arms were bound above his bound, He was in a sitting position with his ass out. It was a perfect position for shadows to hold his shirt up.

Pitch got up from the other end of his bed and walked towards Jack.

"Ahh... Gnn.. S-Stop it.." Jack moaned. He gripped onto the shadow above his head.

Pitch didn't speak, Instead he placed his index finger on Jacks nipple and began to rub it in a circular motion.

Jack screamed. "S-Stop it!" He cried. Pitch rolled his eyes. He commanded the shadows to move back, So Jack was laying down in front of him.

He slowly pulled down Jacks pants, Feeling the fear coming from Jack, It only added to his arousal.

He shoved two fingers into Jacks mouth. Jack was already crying, The teen knew he couldn't get out. He began to suck on Pitchs fingers, Just enough to make them wet.

Pitch pulled his fingers from Jack's mouth. "Good boy." Pitch smiled. Jack pressed his lips together.

Pitch ordered the shadows to spread Jack's legs, Which they did. And with that Jack shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw.  
Slowly, Pitch entered the two fingers. Jack arched his back with a groan.

Pitch began to move his fingers in and out slowly, Watching Jack melt at the sensation. "Ha... Stop..." He moaned. Pitch smirked.  
He knew that he couldn't take the restraints of Jack just yet.

He rubbed around inside of Jack, looking for the special spot. He knew he found it when Jack threw his head back. "Ah! D-Do that again!" Jack cried. Pitch obeyed, He began rubbing his fingers against Jack's spot, Making the teen scream in pleasure. "P-PItch!" Jack cried.

Pitch suddenly pulled his fingers out, Making Jack gasp. "Be a good little boy." Pitch smiled. The shadows disappeared and Jack was able to move his arms again. Instead of taking this chance to escape, He pulled off his hoodie.

Pitch smirked again, His enemy wanted to get fucked by him. Perfect.

He positioned his hips to align with Jacks, Then slowly he pushed his cock into Jack. "Ha... Pitch.." Jack said breathless. He gripped onto the sheets under neath him. He gasped and moaned as Pitch moved in and out slowly. He watched how eager the teen was.  
"F-faster.. Ngghh.."Jack gripped harder onto the sheets. "Now, Is that any way to speak to me?" Pitch said as he slowed to a stop. "Hmm... please pitch.." Jack moaned. Pitch couldn't help himself.

He began thrusting in and out of Jack extremely fast, Hitting Jack's spot over and over again harder and faster each time, Jack screamed in ecstasy and Pitch shouted. Jack gripped onto Pitchs shoulder digging his nails into his skin. He pulled him down into a kiss, The sensation of their tongues rubbing against each other went perfectly with the thrusts.

The two couldn't hold back any longer, Pitch came hard into Jack, And Jack onto his chest.

Pitch remained in Jack for a few moments, Breathing heavy. Jack was panting, His eyes fluttering shut. Soon soft snoring and Jack was asleep.

Pitch chuckled. He now had his own little pet, And he wouldn't let Jack get away when he woke up.

* * *

**crappy one shot from 5 in the morning**

**Review? Fave? Follow?**

**x-x Anny**


End file.
